Another Lost Cause
by JLT
Summary: ***Final Chapter up!!! Please R/R !!!***!!! Rhett returns from Belles after the drunken night...he and Scarlett fight...imagine that, lol, rated for language and other stuff, Complete!
1. Default Chapter

****

Another Lost Cause

by JLT

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Rhett, Scarlett, Ashley etc. or anything dealing with Gone With the Wind or Margaret Mitchell

"Maybe it's because I've always had a weakness for lost causes, once they're really lost…"

-Rhett Butler, GWTW (movie version) 

***

So it was true; of course it was. Only her foolish pride had kept her from believing it completely. Scarlett felt the pit of her stomach grow cold, and she briefly recalled her earlier relief when she'd believed he was at Belle Watlings. Now she felt anything but relief; she felt betrayed in a way that she couldn't ever recall feeling. 

He didn't give a damn. He had simply used her, just as he would any other woman in that creatures establishment. And here she had thought- he'd even said- …and her conceit and vanity had allowed her to believe those foolish things. But she wasn't about to let him even suspect what thoughts had ran through her mind. No, by God, he would never even imagine.

Rhett stood across from her, watching her attentively, as she digested his words, watching the many changes her face succumbed to. Shock, hopelessness, anger, and confusion, finally ending in hatred.

"Pray tell me your thoughts, Mrs. Butler. I'm dying of curiosity," he drawled with a smirk.

She looked up at him, eyes sparkling with challenge. "I thought I told you that you're not welcome in my room. Get out." His brows furrowed in confusion for a moment before he scowled at her darkly.

Scarlett returned his look and spoke with poison coming across in her voice, "Why aren't you leaving? What must I say now? That I hate you, hate you with every inch of my being and that I'll hate and despise you for the rest of my life?" She continued cruelly. "Surely you must have realized that by now. So why don't you just run back and moon after your whore, so I can continue to moon after Ashley in peace." A wave of triumph washed over her as she saw the hurt and outrage pass over his face briefly before they were covered once more by his usual mask._ There, I've finally wounded him; _she thought with malicious joy. A smile crept to her face unknowingly. But then he did something totally unexpected. He broke into a smile also and began laughing; and not his usual sarcastic laugh either, but a genuine, warm sort of laugh. She suddenly grew uncomfortable by this; what on earth was wrong with him?- had he gone mad? 

"What the hell is so damned funny, I'd like to know," Scarlett asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You're jealous," Rhett replied with a short laugh.

Scarlett gaped at him in horror. She, Scarlett O'Hara, jealous over a- Oh! it was preposterous! How dare he even presume- "You're drunk still. You must be. I can't possibly think of any other reason as why you would even think I- stop laughing at me, Rhett Butler!'

"Can't you, my dear, Scarlett? It's quite obvious that you're displeased with my behavior. Should I have stayed then, darling? Ah, but then you've just reiterated your plea for my absence from your bed, so then again perhaps I was in the right, after all." 

"…I…what? I mean I don't care what you do. Just leave me alone."

"I will not."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think you really want me to leave. If fact, I think you'd rather like me to stay. Tell me, Scarlett, does the undying love of the honorable Mr. Wilkes make up for the absence of me in your bed? Because if my memory- which mind you, after my escapades at Belles of late, may have been jostled it a bit,- serves me correct, you seemed to rather enjoy our -er, last meeting rather well. But then again, perhaps I've just allowed my conceit to get a hold over me once more." He looked down at her with a sense of self-assuredness that she hadn't seen in ages.

"You shouldn't say such things, Rhett…"

"I'll say whatever damn well pleases me to say. Now answer me."

Scarlett stared up at him, her mouth round as in "o" in disbelief. Good God, how did they ever come to be discussing this subject in the first place, she wondered. Oh, if only she could escape him. The thought of making a mad dash towards her bedroom door crossed her mind. But Rhett seemed to read the thought as her eyes warily glanced in its direction and he placed his hands in a firm grasp on her shoulders.

"I…I don't know what you mean, Rhett…I…"

"No? Then perhaps I ought to remind you." Abruptly she found herself in his arms once more, the hard muscles holding her tightly against him as he adhered his mouth firmly over hers. He kissed her possessively, one hand reaching up to cup her head, the other wrapped securely at her tiny waist. 

At first she refused to respond, but as his tongue probed its way into her mouth, all thoughts were momentarily washed away, as she reveled in the passionate feelings he was once again evoking in her. But with these feelings of rapture also came the remembrance of all that followed. She shoved him away roughly and slapped him soundly across the face.

"You low-down, nasty thing! How dare you touch me after you've been consorting with-" she swallowed her wrath immediately as she saw the triumphant look return to his face. "I don't care what you choose to believe. I know the truth, and…"

"Ah, yes, and what truth is that, Scarlett? You wouldn't know the truth even if it landed right slap in your hands. You don't know anything unless it's dollars and cents and makes your pocket jingle a bit more," he replied bitingly.

"You don't know me, Rhett Butler, so don't presume to tell me what I do and don't know. All you know or understand is dirt, because that's all you've lived in for so long. So I'll thank you to keep your opinions to yourself."

He jerked her to him, wrenching one of her arms and twisting it behind her back. Scarlett bit her lip to hide her pain. She'd be damned if she let him know how much he was hurting her, physically or emotionally.

"Hurts doesn't it? How does it feel to have someone constantly driving you past the point of pain? Does it make you mad, Scarlett? Does it?" His face was but inches away from hers, his black eyes glowing frighteningly. "Cry out, damn you. Let me see you cry, prove to me that you are capable of some human emotion, you wench." Here he tightened his grip.

"Let go of me," Scarlett pleaded. With her other hand she tried to claw at him, but he swiftly trapped it as well. She struggled against him, only to find herself even more imprisoned by him. He was starting to scare her. That fearsome glow hadn't left his eyes, and he was staring down at her intensely, as if to hypnotize her. Finally, out of breath, and hurting too much to care, she began sobbing against his chest. Surprisingly, he released her and began stroking her hair and back, consolingly, almost as if he was sorry, almost as if he were trying to apologize for his erratic, mad behavior. Scarlett started when she felt his lips kiss her head softly, and she finally drew courage to look up at him once more. What she saw startled her far more than anything she had yet seen. He was gazing down at her with such sad, tormented eyes. She could see the battle raging within them, the violent emotions rumbling just beneath the surface. 

"Rhett…?" 

He made a sound as if clearing his throat and released her. "Excuse me. But I believe Mammy mentioned that Bonnie was out back playing in the yard." Rhett turned and walked away from her, avoiding eye contact. 

Scarlett looked after him in confusion. What the devil had just occurred, she wondered. At first when he had entered her room, he'd stood before her, maintaining his usual coolly detached behavior- but afterwards, he'd become impassioned, angry, mocking, hateful…and tender? She could still see his troubled eyes, feel the slight trembling in his frame. What did it all mean?

Scarlett sat distractedly on the bed, pressing her palms to her throbbing head. It hurt her head far too much to continue her line of thoughts. She'd think about it tomorrow. Right now she just wanted to get as far away from Rhett as possible.


	2. Another Lost Cause Part II

"Another Lost Cause," Part II

Once again, I don't own GWTW or any of that mess.

Later that night, long after the store had closed, Scarlett sat in front of her dresser combing out her tangled locks. As she brought the brush through her hair, it caught on a stubborn pin still caught amidst the tangles. She reached up to move it in irritation. "Ouch!" Scarlett scowled at the already rising blood from the slight puncture wound. But she was momentarily distracted form her pain by the sound of someone knocking on her door. Assuming it was Mammy or one of the other servants she call out for them to enter.

Why weren't they saying anything? When she heard her door close quietly she abruptly turned and stood to confront whomever was rooting around in her room.

"Surely you realized it wasn't Mammy at this hour of the night, my pet," Rhett spoke as he saw her eyes widen in surprise and fright. "I was passing by and I heard you cry out," he stated calmly.

Scarlett swallowed dryly. What in God's nightgown was he doing back? Surely he didn't mean what he'd said earlier about not leaving her alone!

"I hurt my hand on a pin, that's all. I'm sorry I disturbed your slumber," she replied coldly.

"I told you I wasn't asleep," he returned stiffly, but then added in a far gentler tone, "Let me see your hand," as he drew near to her.

Scarlett tried to retreat from him, only ending up running into her dresser that stood behind her in her efforts. Rhett chuckled lightly.

"Going somewhere, my pet?"

"No…I just recall that the last time you requested to see them you became rather upset with me, and I'd rather not deal with that again," she said with a smirk as she recalled their meeting in the jail.

He winced at her words, giving a short, uneasy laugh. Slowly he retrieved her hand and turning it palm up, took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood away before raising her hand to his lips.

Scarlett started at him, statue-like. She weakly tried pulling her hand away, fearful he would notice her steadily increasing heart rate.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her palm between ardent kisses that made her flesh burn.

Scarlett gulped uneasily as he pulled her closer. _He was sorry? Sorry for what,_ she wondered as he continued his task, lightly kissing each fingertip. He then lifted his hand to her face and caressed it gently. 

"You drive me mad, you know…That day…I'd thought for sure you'd cared something for me…only to have you shatter my hopes…that's why I became angry with you." He spoke in a tender voice, a voice that Scarlett found all at once disturbing and desirous.

"So you're apologizing for something that happened in the past, something that doesn't even matter anymore?" Scarlett asked in confusion. Why wasn't he apologizing for his recent behavior instead? The man was a complete enigma. 

Rhett dropped his hand from her face. "No, dammit," he growled in irritation. "Why can't you see anything unless it's spelled out for you? Hell, you can't even see it then, can you?" he added in disgust, turning from her.

Scarlett clenched her fists in rage. "Maybe because I'm not the great mind reader that you so often claim to be," she retorted hotly. "You're such an ass."

He turned back to her and smiled broadly. "You always do bring out the best in me, my dear."

"ERRR!" Suddenly Rhett ducked as she hurled her silver backed brush at him. As he straightened out to face her, it was his turn to stand mesmerized. Her green eyes were blazing with a fire he hadn't seen in ages, her bosom heaving in passion under the thin silk dressing gown. His eyes rolled over her, burning like two hot coals. Then he chuckled to himself, breaking the silence in the tense room.

"My dear, dear, Miss O'Hara. I see you still haven't grown up much. Surely you would have realized by now that throwing things won't aid you in getting your way?" he inquired in jest.

"No, but maybe if I work on my accuracy it will," she retorted.

This caused more laughter on his part, and Scarlett unwittingly allowed a smile to creep to both her mouth and her eyes. God, how she'd missed this, she realized. The feisty bickering and retort, Rhetts maddening words that both enraged her and comforted her. She allowed her fighting stance to relax as he approached her once more.

"I've missed you, Scarlett," he whispered softly in her ear before kissing her, first cautiously, then with a gradual intensity that left her breathless. But Scarlett pushed him away, confusion evident in her face.

"If you're stupid enough to believe I'll fall into bed with you, after what you said to me-"

"I thought you didn't care." He returned coolly, his sudden change shocking to Scarlett.

"Why should I? You obviously don't care how I feel."

"Touché, Mrs. Butler. Would you change you mind if I told you it wasn't in Ms.Watlings company I spent those nights, or any other woman for that matter?"

Scarlett narrowed her eyes at him once more. "Hah. You don't actually expect me to believe that, do you. Even that fat yankee police Captain said you were-"

"And you don't expect me to believe that your little run in with Ashley at the mill was innocent either."

Her face turned white at the whiplash she heard in his voice. He really actually believed- "But that's not true! Its lies, Rhett, I swear to you!" Maybe now she'd actually get to explain to him, she thought.

"Why should I believed in you when you have so little faith in me?" he countered, his features growing dark once more.

"You admitted…"

"I admitted nothing. You just assumed-"

"-just like you did," Scarlett replied heatedly.

Suddenly he began pacing like a caged animal, muttering profanities under his breath. Unexpectedly he turned to her. "Why do I even bother with you? I knew from the very beginning that you were nothing but a lost cause, something I couldn't conquer because someone else had already captured you. Yet I stayed and wed you, praying that someday you'd care something for me, but no, I see that it too is but another lost cause."

"Rhett, I swear to you on my mothers grave nothing happened at the mill. Archie and India both hate me-"

"You were in his arms," he replied distractedly.

Scarlett swallowed dryly. She had to say something and fast. She a "lost cause?" their marriage one as well? And he had hope she would care for him? Was that why he was so upset? Was he really telling the truth about Belle?

"…yes…I was Rhett. I won't lie to you. He…well, he was comforting me…You see, he got me to look back on what the county had once been like…and I started thinking about Pa…and, well you know I don't like to look back. And I started crying and he hugged me, but I didn't feel anything, Rhett. I swear that I wasn't trying anything that time."

Rhett laughed uneasily as he studied her face. "But you still believe that I was with Belle." it was a question. He watched as she became ill at ease, fidgeting with her hands and looking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Lost Cause III

I don't own Gone With the Wind, it's characters or any of that mess. But I'd like to, lol.

Thanks so much for all of the great reviews! !!!! J J J 

"Why did you even marry me, if you had her? That's what I don't understand, Rhett." She was tired now, it had to be somewhere around 2 a.m. and things were starting to take on a dream-like state. She didn't care what she said, she just wanted to crawl under the thick blankets and sleep all of her troubles away. "I mean…she's always been there…just when _I _thought maybe you cared…I saw your handkerchief soaked in her bawdy perfume…and then (yawn) you leave me in the middle of the night, and I find out you've been at her house? What do you expect me to believe…" she asked as she leaned against the wall for support.

Rhett looked away and stared unseeing towards a window. "You should probably go to bed," he said finally with a heavy sigh. And before she could answer he had her lifted into his strong arms and was placing her on her bed. "But Rhett-"

"Hush, you've had enough for one day. Everything will be fine again in the morning," he disclosed swiftly, as he moved away from her bed and ultimately from her room. She at first thought of getting up and following him, but her fatigue overcame her first. She could after all get an answer from him in the morning.

***

But he wasn't there in the morning, and neither was Bonnie. Sickening fear coursed its way through Scarletts veins. No, he wasn't in his room…and most of his clothes were gone…as were Bonnies…

_No. No, this can't be happening…surely…surely he didn't mean- _

Her eyes quickly to a note laying on his bedside table.

"Scarlett,

Please forgive my abrupt departure, but I received a telegram early this morning concerning my Mothers health. I have taken Bonnie with me, for I'm sure she'll be a great comfort to her grandmother. I can't say when either of us will return however. Scarlett, we need some time apart, don't you agree? Perhaps after a duration away from one another we can come to something of a resolution. Until then, take care. If you have any requests send them to my lawyer.

-Rhett"

She looked around his room in short sporadic glances, her entire body trembling. "Damn you. Damn you, Rhett Butler! she screamed into the empty room. "You bastard…you, you unspeakable coward. You couldn't face me so you ran away, again," she continued yelling, uncaring that she was speaking to herself and any servants that cared to be eavesdropping. Just when they were coming so close…she felt sure he'd believed her. And to take Bonnie, using his sick mother as an excuse!

She collapsed into a heap on the floor. 'A lost cause,' that's what he'd called their marriage. Had he left her? Is that what he was hinting at the night before, and in his letter? "I swear to God, Rhett Butler, you _will _pay for this. Somehow, someway I'll get back at you, and then you'll be sorry." And with her head held high and a look of cruel determination set on her face, Scarlett O'Hara began to scheme on just how she'd bring the high and mighty Rhett Butler down a peg or two.

***

During the first couple of weeks Scarlett tried to think of ways to gain control over his assets, his business ventures, anything that would negatively affect him. But she met with frustration whenever she tried to reach these goals. He had everything so tightly done up and legalized it was hopeless. And adding to her frustration was the apparent case of influenza she'd picked up somewhere. At first she'd dismissed the headaches and sleeplessness, but then as she stayed sick in bed for over a week, Mammy insisted she have Dr. Meade come and have a look over her.

- "I'm what?"

"I'd say you're probably somewhere over a month. See to it that you get plenty of rest-"

"I'm pregnant?"

"Come, child, surely it's not that much of a shock…I'm sure Captain Butler will be thrilled when he comes home from his business trip," the doctor replied brusquely. That was the lie Scarlett was putting out, her pride wouldn't allow her to admit that for all practical purposes her husband had probably left her. 

Then suddenly, the look of distress left her face and was replaced by a smile. So, a child had resulted from that tempestuous night. Her child. "Yes, I'm sure he will be," Scarlett replied demurely. After leaving the doctors office, Scarlett rushed home, too excited to stay concentrated on the figures at the store.

***

The smile of triumph that she wore upon her lips was quickly diminished by the sight of luggage sitting in the foyer. "Rhett," she whispered.

"Momma!" Scarlett looked up at the sound of Bonnie's shrill voice. "Bonnie, baby, you're home precious!" Scarlett reached down and picked up her daughter joyfully. How she'd missed her! She loved Bonnie very much in her own way, and during the past four weeks or soshe'd had a chance to realize how much she really enjoyed the little girl. But her joyous reunion was soon ended by the sound of someone's throat being cleared.

Rhett had stood rooted to the ground as he saw Scarlett enter and watched the jubilant expression on her face wither. He should have been back sooner, his mother had even tried to get him to return earlier, her cold having quickly spent itself. But he needed that time; needed to put some physical space between them so that he could sort out his feelings. 

How many times he'd imagined this, coming home and having Scarlett welcome him with open arms, ready to forgive and be forgiven. However, judging by the livid expression in her face, that was not to be. 

"So how is your dear Mother, Rhett?" she asked with her lips twisted into a smirk.

"She's fine, why do you ask?"

"Bonnie, you run along with Mammy while Momma talks with Daddy, alright?" "Well Rhett, that was the excuse you used to run away from me with." Scarlett replied as coldly as she could muster. "This time." Why did he have to look at her that way? Why was it becoming so hard to stay angry with him, now that he was actually here? She should be tearing into him, releasing all of her pent up feelings, anger.

With sternly controlled emotions, Rhett replied. " My pet, I believe I addressed that in my farewell letter."

"Ah, that we needed some time apart. How convenient for you…to be able to drop anything at the drop of the hat simply because you can't deal with it and abandon me here…"

"I came back didn't I? I wouldn't exactly call that abandoned, Scarlett. I didn't even promise to be back this soon. In fact, I even left my bags at the station. The only reason I came home at all was for Bonnie. It seems any mother is better than none at all."

Scarletts face became deathly pale at his words. He was insulting her, calling out her skills as a mother…and before she thought she blurted out roughly: "Well, what the hell's stopping you then? I wish you would go! I don't need someone who's never there for me and I sure as hell don't want someone like you around the baby."

Suddenly he was in her face once more, holding her in a grip that hurt. "Don't you dare bring Bonnie into this! You're the most worthless excuse for a mother I've ever seen…You didn't even want her to be born, hell, if I hadn't stopped you she-"

"Damn you, I wasn't talking about Bonnie! Let me go, fool," Scarlett muttered between clenched teeth as she tried to pull herself away from him. Abruptly Rhett let go of her. "I was referring to the one that I'm carrying now," she breathed out passionately.

She heard him suck his breath in as his eyes went over her. "You're with child?" he said so quietly Scarlett could barely hear him. Scarlett merely nodded her head then jumped away from him when she saw him motion towards her. She saw the hurt and confusion illustrated in his eyes at her movement, but she didn't care. After what he'd said to her, she didn't care if he did go or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately, I still don't own GWTW. I wish I did. Maybe someday…sigh…

And hey, thanks for all of the reviews, you all are great!

Refusing to look at him, Scarlett turned away from him haughtily and made her way up the stairs. She knew Rhett was right behind her, every step of the way, but she sullenly refused to acknowledge his presence. She swung her door open with force and stamped to the other side her bedroom to stare out of a window, feeling his presence behind her still.

"If you were playing with a full deck you'd realize that I have no desire whatsoever to be near you right now." she said with irritation.

Rhett walked up behind her and felt her stiffen in response to his arms which slid around her waist cautiously. "And if that were true, we both know you would have slammed the door into my face instead of the wall."

Scarlett let out a sigh of disgust and annoyance.

Rhett smiled and leaned his head against hers. " Ah, surely it's not all that bad being wrong, Scarlett darling." he chuckled, but then added in a softer tone, "You found out today?"

"Yes. How did you know?" she asked with curiosity.

"You were smiling when you came home."

"I was not,' she replied stubbornly.

"I meant before you realized I was home also."

Scarlett bit her lip and continued staring out the window. "Well, what if I was? I don't see how that has anything to do with-"

"Were you happy when you found out?"

"I…well…I was surprised…and then I thought that since you'd abandoned me, I'd finally have the chance to have a child that would love me…" she stopped abruptly, not having meant to reveal her plans to him.

"And you'd keep him or her and raise it to love you and you alone and to hate me?" Rhett added in an amused voice.

"Something of the sort might have crossed my mind. But now you've ruined all of my plans," Scarlett replied grudgingly. Then she turned around in his arms. "And why not? Isn't that what you've done to Bonnie?" she asked while facing him.

Rhetts mouth curved down in one corner. "I've never once done anything to make Bonnie hate you, and you know that, Scarlett. If she wants me more often, perhaps it's because I'm here, and you're not. You can't be a mother and be engrossed in your mills and stores as well." 

"Maybe if you spent half the time with me that you spend with her, treated me as you treat her, I'd be more inclined to stay at home. But as it is, I have no desire to be in your presence." she returned with a scowl.

He raised his left hand to her cheek and stroked it gently. "Scarlett, my pet, as I've told you before, if you'll ask me for something I'll give it to you." He stared down at her with such as intense gaze she was forced to look away. 

Scarlett was just about to question him as to what he was referring to when Bonnie came running into the room, causing Scarlett to push Rhett away and look at her daughter in irritation.

"Daddy, where've you been! I've been lookin' for you everywhere! You must come see Mr. Butler, his gotten bigger, an-" Bonnie interrupted in her shrill voice.

"I'll be there in a minute, precious."

"Okay, but hurry!" and she set out back down to the stables as fast as her short legs could carry her.

"You need to lay down, Scarlett. I'll have Mammy sent up to tend to you, you look pale." He leaned forward and kissed her absently on the forehead. "I'm sure I'll see you later, my dear. But I have other things that need tending to at the moment." Giving her one of his bows he turned and left in pursuit of Bonnie, Scarlett presumed.

She walked over to the bed, amazed once more at Rhetts uncanny ability to always know just what she needed. She hadn't slept much in the time that Rhett had been gone, both from his absence and from her pregnancy. Well, at least he wasn't leaving again anytime soon, she thought contentedly. Surely he wouldn't run off again, not while she was with child, his child. No, she needn't fear any more departures for quite some time from Rhett, knowing how he was about his children. Why, when she was carrying Bonnie, he'd hardly let her out of her sight. Her mind slowly replayed all of the events of the day, from the shock of learning she was pregnant to her anger at Rhett to…to…what? But her thoughts were soon interrupted by Mammy's heavy tread and voice calling out to her.

***

Scarlett scowled darkly as she finished her dinner alone in the dinning room. Bonnie was over at the Wilkes getting reacquainted with Beau, and Rhett…God only knew where he'd gone off to, though she had a pretty good idea herself. She wiped at her mouth with diligence before she rose to go to bed.

__

Humph. So much for all of his kind words earlier. I bet he just couldn't wait to get home so he could be with his mistress once more, Scarlett thought with bitter disgust. The remembrance of his treatment towards her ever since he learned she was with child still fresh on her mind, it made her all the more disillusioned as she wearily climbed the stairs to her room.

"Surprised my pet?" Rhett lay on her bed, smiling with delight at her slack jawed face.

"What're you, I mean…I thought…" she sputtered hopelessly.

"Well, you wanted me to spend more time with you, did you not? And I told you I'd give you anything you desired, my pet." he replied with an amused smirk.

Scarlett placed her hands upon her hips and marched over to her bed. "This is NOT what I meant and you know it. Surely you're not conceited enough to actually think… well I don't know what you thought, but-"

"Tsk, Tsk, Mrs. Butler! Such things you think. Did it not occur to you that as soon as it gets out that you're with child that people with question it's paternity, especially considering our room arrangement. So I took it upon myself to correct that situation this afternoon whether you like it or not." "Besides," he added laconically, " I never really cared for that little 'deal' of ours anyway. So I'll be sleeping in your bed for now on." He glanced up at her smugly as if waiting for her to challenge him.

"So you're here to keep the gossip down?" she said in a somewhat disenchanted voice. "Whatever happened to the man who told me that one could do without a reputation so long as they had courage?"

"He fell in love and realized he couldn't keep doing things that would damage those around him." he answered quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Gwtw. Nuff said. And thanks again, all of you who have been reviewing! It helps me to become a better writer hearing that others enjoy what I write. J 

And now without further ado, Another Lost Cause, Part V

Scarlett just stared at him. Why did it always have to be Bonnie? Why couldn't he feel that way about her? she thought indignantly. And why did he have to make her feel this way? Jealous of her own daughter.

"Well, I hope the saintly Mr. Butler will excuse me from his presence. I have to get ready for bed."

Rhett stared after her laughing as she turned and walked into her dressing room. "Need any help?"

"No!" she said in a muffled grunt as she tried to reach around to her laces. When she finally returned to the bedroom she found Rhett in his nightclothes under the blankets reading a book. She crawled under the blankets and scooted as far to her side of the bed as possible without falling off. Scarlett shut her eyes tightly, but she was still unable to sleep. That damned form on the other side of the bed was keeping her awake she knew but she remarked "Could you please turn that blasted lamp down, Rhett. I can't sleep with the light on." She flopped back on her side in expectation that he would follow her orders.

"No."

Scarlett sat up and gaped at him. "Stop being childish, Rhett. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep," she demanded with blazing eyes.

"You're the one who is so afraid of getting cooties that you're about to fall off the bed," he replied without ever taking his eyes off the book.

"Oh!" Scarlett laid back on the pillow in irritation. Curse him. Well, if she couldn't sleep then, by God, he wasn't going to be able to read either.

"What're you reading, Rhett?" 

"Poetry," he replied brusquely. 

"By whom?" she asked sweetly looking up at him as he sat propped against the headboard. 

At this he simply turned and looked at her for a moment then returned to his book.

Damn him. Why did he have to see through her every time? Scarlett let out a disgusted sigh and sunk lower into her pillow.

"Would you like for me to read to you?" Rhett asked after a moment.

Scarlett thought for a moment. How she'd missed this, Rhett reading to her in bed, the sight of his cigar the only ember of light in the otherwise dark room, the feel…but she didn't want to think about that. So she answered as nonchalantly as she could, "Well, if you're going to be up pestering me with that blasted light, you might as well." She saw his lip twitch in amusement before he began…

"…I met a lady in the meads

Full beautiful, a faery's child;

Her hair was long, her foot was light,

And her eyes were wild.

I set her on my pacing steed,

And nothing else saw all day long;

For sideways would she lean, and sing

A faery's song.

I made a garland for her head,

And bracelets too, and fragrant zone;

And look'd at me as she did love,

And made sweet moan.

She found me roots of relish sweet,

And honey wild, and manna dew;

And sure in language strange she said,

I love thee true.

She took me to her elfin grot,

And there she gaz'd and sighed deep,

And there I shut her wild sad eyes-

So kiss'd to sleep.

And there we slumber'd on the moss,

And there I dream'd, ah woe betide, 

The latest dream I ever dream'd

On the cold hill side.

I saw kings, and princes too,

Pale warriors, death-pale were they all;

Who cry's- 'La Belle Dame sans merci

Hath thee in thrall!'

I saw their starv'd lips in the gloam

With horrid warning gaped wide,

And I awoke, and found me here

On the cold hill side.

And this is why I sojourn here

Alone and palely loitering,

Though the sedge is wither'd from the lake,

And no birds sing…"

Scarlett stared up at the wide canopy above them still mesmerized by the sound of Rhetts deep voice as he read to her. "That's a rather sad poem, isn't it?" she asked after a moment.

Rhett laughed without a trace of amusement in his features. "Yes, I suppose it would be rather sad to fall in love with a beautiful woman only to have her destroy you."

Scarlett turned to look at him, questions springing up in her green eyes, only to be met with darkness as Rhett extinguished the wick. "Good-night, Scarlett."

***

Scarlett inhaled deeply into her pillow as she stretched her arms out across the bed. Mmm. How comforting it was. Like cigars and a hint of whiskey. Nice manly scents, like the way her father smelt, or the way Rhett did. Rhett!

Her eyes fluttered open quickly and she raised her head off of her "pillow." _How in HELL did this happen? _Scarlett wondered in shock as she rose away from his body. Somehow during the night she must have scooted over in the bed and used Rhett to sleep on. Hopefully he didn't realize what she'd done. Gingerly, with slow painful movements, Scarlett tried to slide the arm that rested on her waist away so as to not wake him up. She was just about to finally be free of him when she looked down with a start as he grasped one of her wrists in his right hand.

"Where are you going?" he asked quietly. Scarlett noticed a twinkling in his eyes and knew at once that he'd been awake for some time.

"It's morning, and well, I have things to do. I mean…well, I need to check on the store and…and…" she stumbled along unable to look into his burning gaze any longer. Then she rose her flashing green eyes up to him. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough. Why? Thought you could get away without me realizing that you couldn't keep your hands off me?" he asked smirking at her broadly. 

"You're disgusting!" Scarlett replied as she attempted to slap him. But Rhett was too swift for her and trapped that hand in his as well.

Scowling, Scarlett mounted over him and looked down at him narrowing her eyes. "You can't control what I do with my legs though, and I assure you Mr. Butler, that if you don't let me go you're going to be very, very sorry."

This remark simply made him laugh more though. "Oh really, Scarlett?" Unexpectedly he rolled over on the bed leaving her underneath him. " An interesting position you've gotten yourself into, Mrs. Butler." he said with amusement as she looked up at him with anger.

"Get off! You're heavy," she muttered between clenched teeth. But the words barely had a chance to leave her mouth as she felt Rhetts moustache tickling her upper lip.

However, any desires he may have had came to abrupt stop as suddenly daylight came pouring into the room, with Bonnie standing in the open doorway. "Daddy, what're you doing?"

Rhett and Scarlett quickly leaped away from one another in horror as they heard the little voice. "Bonnie, how many times-" Scarlett began.

"But I couldn't find Daddy. Where you having a pillow fight, like me and Ella do?" Bonnie asked curiously as she walked into the room. She climbed up into the bed and sat in the space that had magically appeared between her parents.

"We were wrestling. Sometimes mommies and daddies play too," Rhett answered in a serious tone. 

"We were what?" Scarlett asked in shock. How could he be so cool at a time like this? _Thank God we still had our clothes on, _Scarlett couldn't help but think with a blush. But Rhett gave her a look and she hushed.

"Oh. Will you come play with me now, Daddy? Ella's not awake yet and Wade said he's going to go play with some other boys."

"Sure I will, sweetheart." "Scarlett, I'll have Pansy sent up with a breakfast tray, alright?" he asked in the same gentle tone. But it was his eyes that gave him away. He still wanted her, Scarlett realized. She swallowed uneasily. "Thank you."

Rhett climbed out of bed carrying Bonnie aloft in his arms and shut the door behind him, leaving Scarlett to her thoughts.

***

Scarlett looked up from her ledger in amazement. "What're you doing here?' she asked.

"I finished my business at the bank up early this morning and I thought maybe I'd stop by and see if you'd like to join me for lunch."

Scarlett turned and scowled at the noise she heard while she watched one of her store clerks clumsily stock, dropping several canned goods to the floor. "I can't Rhett. As you see I'm surrounded by inept fools who can't do a single thing correct with their God-given hands," Scarlett remarked in disgust.

"Ah, then I see we'll have to stay here and have lunch. It's a good thing I thought to bring this with me," he replied indicating the picnic basket he held in one hand.

Scarlett narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you up to, Rhett Butler? So afraid I'll disgrace you, you plan on following me around everywhere I go, just to make sure I live up to your holier-than thou art- standards?" she asked with hurt and resentment.

Rhett grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into her small office and shut the door behind them. "Did it ever occur to you that I my intentions might be innocent, my pet?"

"Since when?" Scarlett asked incredulously. She saw him clench his fist, a visible sign that he was trying to control his underlying fury. 

"All right, have it your way then. The only reason I'm here is for Bonnie's reputation and for the child you're carrying right now." Rhett muttered angrily.

Scarlett gazed at him in confusion. Was he saying that he genuinely wanted to be here with her? Briefly she recalled the mornings events, the way he'd looked at her…

She decided to swallow her pride. "Rhett, I'm sorry if I misinterpreted you; but really, when have you ever done anything concerning me without alternative reasons?" she asked with a smile, hoping to disarm him.

Nevertheless, Rhett looked at her with a frown then glanced down at his pocket watch.

"Yes, I suppose you're correct but I'm afraid I must leave you now. I have other matters to attend to."

Scarlett reached out and grabbed his arm. "Don't go," she whispered pleadingly.

He took hold of her head and kissed her with bruising strength, before releasing her abruptly and fairly dashing out of the store.

Confused, scared, and utterly alone, Scarlett closed the office door, and sitting down at the small desk, cried her heart out into the scattered documents.


	6. The End

Another Lost Cause: The End

well, I still don't own GWTW. Also, forgot to mention, I don't own the poem in fic either, it was written by John Keats, of course, and is named "La Belle Dame Sans Merci". Thank you all so much for the great reviews; you inspire my muse, lol. Thanks, JLT

***

She could smell the whiskey on him, even as she stood outside his doorway after returning home later that evening.

Wasn't that just like a man, to get drunk in some twisted attempt to forget one's troubles, to run away from them. And wasn't it just like Rhett to run away period? Just like he'd done today, just like so many times in the past that they were innumerable. Well, by God, she wasn't going to put up with it any longer. Cowards were meant to bend under the will of the strong, and that's exactly what she felt he was: a coward. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Scarlett asked in shock and fury.

But he kept his back turned from her as he continued packing his suitcase, rocking slightly on his feet.

"You drunken fool. You think you can run from me? Do you honestly believe that by running away everything will be solved? Is that why you've spent nearly you're entire life running: because you're too afraid to face anyone or anything? she spoke acidly. "You make me sick." Scarletts breath caught in trepidation as she noticed he had paused his activities.

He hung his head for a moment before turning and looking her in the eyes. "You don't know me, Scarlett, so don't presume to tell me what I am or what I am not," he growled as his bloodshot eyes shot right through her.

"I don't have to know you. All I know is what you've done to me, and that's reason enough to label you as a coward," she returned. "Hell, if you weren't so drunk now you wouldn't be able to face me at all, would you?"

Rhett practically lunged at her as he grasped her arms tightly in his hands shaking her as his voice shook with emotion. "Damn you! You have no inkling whatsoever of what kind of personal hell I go through everyday, what kind of torture I've been through since the day I laid eyes on you. Run away from you? Christ, I wish it were that easy. Yes, you're right, I have been running my entire life. But I've always come back to you, whereas I've been able to escape everything else." He concluded with a strained voice, "I can't rid myself of you no matter how I try; You consume me, Scarlett. Every bit of you…and yet all you see is him. Do you have any idea how it feels, knowing that the one person you love more than yourself , doesn't give a damn in return? Can you even imagine how it would feel, living with that person, seeing that person on a daily basis, providing that person with their every wish and desire, and they still don't reciprocate in the least? I'd kill myself if I didn't escape from you from time to time," he ended with passion.

Scarlett stared up at him, bewildered and frightened by his speech, too moved to speak. But as he released her and returned to his bags, she found her voice once more. 

"You're a liar," she accused as tears began to stream down her face. "You don't love me. I can't believe it. How could you-? No, it can't be true. I would have seen it-"

"Believe what you want then, Scarlett," he cut in heavily. "Why on earth would I show my feelings for you knowing you'd trample them?"

"Then why are you showing me now? Because you know it will hurt me more, is that why?" This was all to confusing. Scarlett thought dejectedly as she wiped at her tear stained face. "Fine just go. I don't need you. I-"

"Yes, I know you don't, you don't have to remind me," Rhett broke in coldly as he slammed the suitcase lid down and snapped it shut.

She ran forward and hit him in the chest with her fists, too emotionally wrought up to speak any longer. But as usual Rhett caught her arms in his and trapped her against him. She could hear the laughter rumbling deep in his chest and this only enraged her more. But as she lifted her face to his in order to express her displeasure she found Rhetts lips had descended upon hers. He kissed her as though he wanted to devour her, become part of her. One hand clamped against her head holding her warm mouth to his the other went round her waist holding her body tightly against his.

"I won't let you leave," Scarlett finally breathed out as they stopped momentarily to catch their breaths.

"You can't stop me," Rhett disclosed swiftly before reclaiming her lips. Scarlett ran her fingers through his thick hair holding his lips to hers even as she used him for balance. Her mind was beginning to swirl in that delicious way that only Rhett could create in her, but Scarlett fought desperately to cling to her mind. She wouldn't let him escape; she couldn't. So responded to him just as hungrily as he was to her, hoping that her actions would speak far louder than her words. Just as her legs began to sway underneath her, Rhett lifted her and brought her over to his bed. He pushed her dressing gown out of the way and made his way down her body, kissing her feverishly. 

Scarlett raised her head off the bed in question as she noted that he had ended his journey and lay staring at her stomach. She grew uncomfortable with the intense stare he was giving her body and tried wriggling out from underneath him. He moved his lips back to her mouth once more as he gently laid a hand to rest at her slightly swollen belly. "Don't leave me again, Rhett. Please," she whispered, staring into his eyes intensely.

He swallowed hard then touched her face gently. "Tell me you love me, and I'll never leave again. I know you do, Scarlett, deep down. I knew it that night I took you, and I can see it now. But I need to hear it from you." 

"I can't. I don't trust you, Rhett. How do I know you won't leave me again, the next time I do something to upset you." Scarlett tried to look away as she saw the pain that crept unknowingly into his face.

"Then go away with me. I'll take you anywhere you want to go, I'll give you anything you desire, Scarlett, as I always have. I'd give anything to get you out of Atlanta, to see the world. I would have loved to have had you by my side when I went to away with Bonnie. As much as I love her she doesn't fulfill my life as you should. If I could get you away from here, show you-" He paused briefly, "We were so happy together those days and nights in New Orleans, Scarlett, at least I felt we were."

She mulled over his words in silence. Yes, they had shared a measure of happiness together then. And how she missed it! She'd nearly forgotten what those days had been like, with Rhett lavishing anything and every attention on her and her alone. And to get away from Atlanta, from the old cats- everything. 

"Yes, let's get away from here," Scarlett answered rapidly.

Rhett laughed lightly at her quick response. "I suppose you'd best get your things packed as well then, my pet. I've already prepared you see," Rhett quipped indicating the suitcase that had fallen to the floor.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "You didn't plan this, Rhett Butler, so-" But she was smothered out by his persistent lips.

"Say you love me, Scarlett, or by God, I won't take you anywhere."

"Why would I even consider leaving with you if I didn't?"

"For your own personal gain?" he said with raised brow.

"Mmm. That is a rather convincing reason, Mr. Butler," she replied flirtatiously. She was about to make another coquettish remark when she became acutely aware of the look of almost painful waiting in Rhetts eyes. " I love you, Rhett. But I don't know you," she said quietly. "I don't understand why you love me either, after what you've said."

Rhett rose off the bed bringing her with his and held her to him closely. "I've always believed in lost causes, once they were really lost. And I'm pretty sure you and I fall under that category, my pet. And I've always believed that someday you'd love me as I do you, and perhaps, together we'd discover that we we're not just another lost cause, after all."

Scarlett smiled and rested her check against his. Finally they'd both have a chance to find the peace they deserved.

________________________________________________________________________

The End.


End file.
